March 13, 2019 NXT UK results
The March 13, 2019 NXT UK results was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand. It took place on January 25, 2019 at the Coventry Skydome in Coventry, England. It aired on the WWE Network on March 13, 2019. Summary Flash Morgan Webster kicked off the latest episode of NXT UK in a head-to-head collision against Gallus’ Wolfgang, their first one-on-one encounter on NXT UK. Despite The Modfather displaying a highly aggressive and always innovative offense throughout, The Last King of Scotland brought his efforts to a stretching halt. In the final moments, Wolfgang caught his high-flying opponent as Webster swung around the ring post and rammed him twice, spine first into the unforgiving steel. He then followed up with an earth-shattering powerbomb onto the ring apron. From there, Wolfgang's victory was inevitable, as he reentered the ring and sent Webster crashing to the canvas with the Caber Toss for the three-count. The ruthless Wolfgang continued his assault after the bell, making the symbolic statement that all opposition to Gallus for the evening was in for a world of hurt. In a display of excellent teamwork, Williams managed to get his tag team partner Amir Jordan to keep his dancing to a minimum long enough to take on the brutal duo of Saxon Huxley & Tyson T-Bone. In the end, the high-octane tandem hit high-impact stereo dives onto their opponent through the ropes and out to the ringside floor. From there, the Lucky Yin planted Huxley into the canvas and paved the way for Jordan's high-flying Swanton Bomb halfway across the ring for another huge win. Noam Dar made his return to the NXT UK ring, declaring that, this time, he was on the rising brand to stay. From there, he proceeded to belittle his fellow competitors back in the locker room, including Mark Andrews. The taunts of The Scottish Supernova soon drew the ire of Andrews and when Dar attempted to swing at him, Andrews executed a kick that sent the outspoken competitor heading for the hills. Following an impressive showing in last year's Mae Young Classic, the Scottish Kay Lee Ray made her highly anticipated NXT UK debut against Candy Floss. In the final moments, Ray connected with an earth-shattering chop and crescent kick. From there, she finished off her opponent by setting her up in the Widows Peak and driving Floss’ face hard into the canvas. n NXT UK's incredible main event, United Kingdom Champion Pete Dunne attempted to co-exist when he joined forces with WALTER against the always-imposing Coffey Brothers. Early on, Dunne and WALTER showed incredible dominance both inside and outside the ring – mixed with a bit of one-upmanship towards each other – as they tossed both Coffey Brothers onto the unforgiving ring apron like a couple rag dolls. But when Dunne didn't see his opponents make the tag in a key moment, Mark Coffey snatched him up from behind and drove him to the canvas with an intense German Suplex. As he did, Joe Coffey simultaneously dropped WALTER off the ring apron and drove the intense competitor into the ring barrier, completely changing the tide of the matchup for Gallus for a time. As the match roared on, highlights included Joe and Mark unleashing a vicious assault on Dunne, Joe rebounding for a massive WALTER assault to hit the big man with a German suplex, the BruiserWeight executing a beautiful moonsault on both Coffeys off the turnbuckle to the ringside floor, WALTER flooring Mark with a massive dropkick/butterfly supplex combination, an unfazed WALTER absorbing several massive crops from Joe as he held Mark in the Boston Crab before blasting Joe with a massive chop of his own, Joe hoisting The Austrian Anomaly up on his shoulders and setting up his brother to leap off the turnbuckle to send WALTER crashing to the canvas, and Dunne bending back Joe's fingers so WALTER could execute an incredible double German Suplex on the members of Gallus. In the height of the action, order completely broke down. Dunne locked Joe in a submission at the same time that WALTER locked Mark in the sleeper. In response, Joe overpowered the submission and launched Dunne onto WALTER, before pursuing the titleholder outside the ring and driving him into the ring barricade with incredible force. Though Joe then attempted to bring the U.K Title into the ring as a weapon, Dunne quickly took him out with an earth-shattering kick. When Dunne and WALTER got caught in a momentary stare down with each other, Mark charged them in a second attempt to capitalize with the title. But WALTER caught him with a big boot to the face and finished him off with the Powerbomb for the victory. As the dust cleared on their huge tag team victory, Dunne and WALTER stood face-to-face in the ring with the United Kingdom Championship at their feet. When Dunne attempted to reach down to pick it up, WALTER stepped on it. He then went down and got it himself, holding it momentarily before passing it to the titleholder and walking away. Whatever message he was sending, Dunne read it loud and clear. Results ; ; *Wolfgang defeated Flash Morgan Webster *Amir Jordan & Kenny Williams defeated Saxon Huxley & Tyson T-Bone *Kay Lee Ray defeated Candy Floss *Pete Dunne & WALTER defeated Gallus (Joe Coffey & Mark Coffey) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 3-13-19 NXT UK 1.jpg 3-13-19 NXT UK 2.jpg 3-13-19 NXT UK 3.jpg 3-13-19 NXT UK 4.jpg 3-13-19 NXT UK 5.jpg 3-13-19 NXT UK 6.jpg 3-13-19 NXT UK 7.jpg 3-13-19 NXT UK 8.jpg 3-13-19 NXT UK 9.jpg 3-13-19 NXT UK 10.jpg 3-13-19 NXT UK 11.jpg 3-13-19 NXT UK 12.jpg 3-13-19 NXT UK 13.jpg 3-13-19 NXT UK 14.jpg 3-13-19 NXT UK 15.jpg 3-13-19 NXT UK 16.jpg 3-13-19 NXT UK 17.jpg 3-13-19 NXT UK 18.jpg 3-13-19 NXT UK 19.jpg 3-13-19 NXT UK 20.jpg 3-13-19 NXT UK 21.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK results #33 results * NXT UK results #33 at WWE.com * [ NXT UK results #33 on WWE Network] Category:2019 events